Fire Emblem:The New Holy War
by Sety the Wind Sage
Summary: 10 years passed since the Genealogy of the Holy War and everything was peaceful. But a new threat rises in Jugdral, a threat that will force a new Holy War to commence
1. Prologue: The Previous Holy War

**_Fire Emblem: The New Holy War_**

 ** _Prologue: The Previous Holy War_**

Long ago the Kingdom of Granvale was launched into countless battles, battles that would send the world into chaos. Starting with the Verdane's attempt to conquer Granvale, Lord Sigurd of Chalphy was sent into a grand adventure from warring with Augustria to quelling a civil war in Silesia Sigurd would face many challenges. However, Sigurd and his growing army would have their efforts paid only with suffering as in the deserts of Yeid near the the land of Barhara, Sigurd and his army would perish by the hand of Velthomer's Lord Arvis.

After the battle of Barhara Arvis would soon win the favor of the people to rise and become the first emperor the the newly formed Granvale Empire. The peace that would come from this was short lived as within the seventeen years since the empires founding it would slowly get corrupted from the inside by a dark cult known as the Lopto Sect led by Archbishop Manfroy. The once peaceful land would soon be brought to a land of darkness and oppression by the foul leaders. This darkness would be staved off by a Liberation Army led by Sigurd's son Seliph, the scion of light. Seliph along with his growing army would win battle after battle and soon combat the emperor himself. His battles did not end at the emperor's death as he would soon have to fight the true evil. Julius, the son of Arvis and vessel for the dark dragon Loptyr.

After Julius is slain Seliph is tasked with taking Barhara's throne and becoming it's king. The long battles over and peace reigned under Seliph's stern but fair rule. However, while that story reached its natural conclusion it would not be the end of all the fighting. Our new story has us look to the future a whole ten years after the previous Holy War, a conflict would rise that would shake Jugdral to it's core.

Yeah this new story almost an odd spiritual successor to the original Genealogy of the Holy War. I've had this in the works for a while, and I hope you enjoy, next chapter the story really begins see you guys then. By the way the thing I said in the update of the Support Fiction it applies to this story, but not quite yet soon but not yet.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Hero Rises

**_Chapter 1: A New Hero Rises_**

The story starts in the snowy fields of Silesia. A sage is trudging through the snow leaving a trail of bloody behind him, though heavily injured he was moving as fast as he can in a desperate attempt to get somewhere.

"Damn it." The Sage says his breathing heavy. "I can't… let things… end here."

The sage then falls to his knees unable to go on, he continues to talk.

"But I am unable to proceed further… I have failed."

The sage falls unconscious from his wounds last sight he see's is a pool of his blood in the snow. However, despite his wounds being lethal he would later wake up to find himself in a dimly lit room he looks the room till his eyes lock to see a boy roughly twelve to thirteen, the boy was near the door as if looking out for someone.

"Um hello?" The sage says.

The boy looks back at the sage and then begins to speak.

"Oh you're finally awake." The boy says getting close to the bed the sage is lying at. "Thank goodness I was worried about you."

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

"I found you passed out in the snow with grave wounds. Me and the caretaker brought you here to heal you." The boy says. "My name is Ryder by the way, I'm a Silesian Wind Mage."

"Nice to meet you Ryder. My name is… um Wind. I am a bard." The Sage says.

In truth the sage was King Sety of Silesia, who was disguised as a bard.

"Wind huh? What an interesting name. Nice to meet you." Ryder says.

"Anyway what is this place, your home?" Sety asks.

"Well sort of, I'm an orphan and this is the orphanage I live in. I've lived here as long as I can remember."

"Oh I see; my apologizes that was rude."

"Don't worry about it. It's a nice place and the caretaker is a nice man."

"I see, speaking of the caretaker where are they? I need to speak to him."

"He had to run an errand quickly he should be back soon. Hey Wind."

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? Your wounds looked pretty bad and you were unconscious in the snow."

"It's a long story, for now though I need to get to Silesia Castle, and fast." Sety tries to stand.

"Augh!" He grunts in pain.

"Wind, you can't go anywhere with those wounds, the caretaker said it would be at least a day till you could walk properly."

"I have to hurry though. I have no time."

"You have to be patient. Things will only be worse if you over do it."

"Sadly your right, I'll wait for the caretaker then, by chance do you have any walking canes I can use in the mean time. I must at least try standing in the meantime."

"Yes we do actually, we have a few spares canes just for in case of injuries like this. I'll get it for you."

After about a half hour the caretaker arrives.

"Children I'm home." The caretaker says then approaches Ryder. "Ryder how is the condition of the man we found?"

"He's awake and wishes to speak with you."

"I see, will go talk to him then."

The caretaker enters the room to see Sety sitting on the bed.

"Hello you're the caretaker I take it?" Sety asks.

"Yes I am Sharlow a Bishop from New Thracia. Wait a minute aren't you Lord…"

Sety cut him off and spoke. "I know what you wish to say, however I request you hold your tongue, I have concealed my identity for a reason. I am simply wind a traveling bard."

"I guess you have your reasons milord." Sharlow says. "What has been happening in Jugdral?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time the children should be in bed."

"Alright."

Sety told Sharlow of how he ended up near death in Silesia and events leading up to it.

"And that's why I must hurry to Silesia Castle." Sety says.

"I see, and I see why it's urgent. As much as I wish to aid you Silesia castle is still a ways away, about a days trip, I cannot afford to leave the children alone for so long." Sharlow explains.

"I understand; I can make the trek alone."

"With those injuries? No not an option."

"I'm being pursued Father Sharlow, even staying the night is a danger to the children. I have to go, unless their really is no one else who can escort me."

"I can go." Ryder says entering the room. "I did not mean to eavesdrop but I happened to hear the problem."

"Ryder." Sharlow says. "You know I can't let you do that. It's way too dangerous."

"I can do it Father Sharlow, my magic has improved and I can use staves now as well."

"True, however I can't risk a child under my care on such a mission."

The two continue to argue as Sety listens to the exchange, until sharing his opinion. "Father Sharlow given the situation, I say you let be my escort."

"What." Sharlow says surprised.

"Don't misunderstand I'd rather not risk a child in this affair but we have no other options and he does sound capable."

"But…"

"I will take full responsibility for the child and his safety and I will have an ally of mine send him back when we get back to the castle."

"Well if you insist this much… fine I will allow it."

"Thank you Father Sharlow."

"I trust you will take care of him."

"I will do all I can to keep him safe."

Sety then turns to Ryder.

"This trip will not be a short one, Ryder." Sety says. "Please do prepare we must depart soon."

"Ok I'll be ready shortly Wind." Ryder says leaving the room.

Very soon after some preparation Sety and Ryder departed for Silesia Castle, little did the two know that how far down the rabbit hole they would spiral down.

First Chapter done and I have a very important Authors note. Since this is a sequel story to Genealogy I have to mention the pairings for at least the first generation right now. The pairings are Sigurd/Diadora, Aideen/ Jamke, Ayra/Dew, Raquesis/Finn, Sylvia/Claude, Erin/Lewyn, Tiltyu/Azel, and Brigid/Holyn. I am using these pairings because their either cannon in the case of Erin and Lewyn or just a personal favorite of mine. And yes substitute characters also will show up they just will not have fought in the war. So yeah a lot to take in but it needed to be explained. See you guys for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Holsety's New Master

**_Chapter 2: Holsety's New Master_**

Sety's quest towards Silesia Castle was thankfully an uneventful since meeting Ryder, who still only knew him as Wind. They have traveled for a full sunrise and set with only a brief stop to rest.

"At this rate we'll be at Silesia Castle before the dawn." Sety says.

"Excellent, we seem to be making good time, Wind what do you plan to once we get to the castle?" Ryder asks.

"I have someone I have to meet once we get there. And after that I have a very important mission."

"I see."

"I notice your wind mage, yet you mentioned to Father Sharlow that you use staves May I ask about that?"

"Well I originally wanted to be a healer, however one day when I was in a local town running errands someone was being attacked. A wind mage in the area helped the person out. It was inspiring and while difficult at first I learned to do both."

"I see, inspiring, most wind mages would not pick up staves until becoming war mages and even then it's usually only women."

"Well I want to be able to help people, either by healing their wounds or protecting them by fighting."

"Truly a fine philosophy, you will grow into a great man if you stick to those morals."

"Hey I'm not that young I'm thirteen."

After walking a little while more Sety heard something like crackling electricity from behind him but before he can react he is stuck in the back by some sort of magic.

"Damn what was that?" Sety thought to himself.

"He he he he he." Sety and Ryder heard a malicious sounding laugh. "Long time no see Sety."

Just then a Lopto mage suddenly appeared right before the two.

"You were very slippery indeed boy, but I have you now." The mage said.

"You!" Sety said.

"Yes I see you remember me from our last go encounter."

"Didn't think we'd meet again so soon. No matter as long as I have this, your fate is sealed."

Sety pulls out his divine weapon the Holy Wind Tome Holsety.

"I see so that's where that went. Well this makes my job easier. You will die here and the tome

will be mine."

Sety summoned his power to unleash a devastating gust of wind on the Lopto mage, however the mage looked no worse for wear. The mage then conjured a ball of darkness from his tome and fired at Sety knocking him to his knees.

"Wh- Who in the world are you?"

"Heh you are worth not of my name or the name of any servant of Loptyr, however you may

call me Archbishop Loptos."

Loptos attacked Sety once more and not only knocked him to the ground but caused Holsety to fly out of his hands, and land near Ryders feet. Ryder picked up the tome.

"He he he. Pathetic, boy if you wish to live you will do well to give me that tome."

"Not on your life." Ryder said with the tome in his hands.

"You are a fool I cannot be defeated so easily, your only chance of victory is a tome you cannot use."

"Even so I won't give up."

Ryder tried to use Holsety but it wouldn't work. Despite following its words perfectly no magic would erupt from the tome.

"This is most amusing watching your struggle." Loptos said. "Let this struggle show your futility Sety. As you die in this place."

Loptos then prepared another spell to aim at the crippled Sety. The next moment was something no one expected. Before Loptos could kill Sety he was hit by a powerful blast of wind disrupting his spell.

"What Holsety, but that's impossible." Loptos thought. "What sorcery is allowing the boy to do use the legendary tome."

"I would suggest you flee Archbishop." An unknown voice says.

Loptos and Sety both look to see the voice was Ryder, who now had eyes glowing green as well as the marking of Holsety all over his arms and face.

The voice continues. "I have given this boy my power you can't hope to defeat the master of wind."

"Impossible, the boy couldn't have performed a blood rite."

"Is how I appeared truly important? All that matters is that my appearance means your death."

Ryder prepared another shot of Holsety however Loptos warped out of the way.

"Even with the power of a dragon you shall not win boy. Men kill the two and steal the tome." Loptos says warping away.

A horde of Lopto Mages appeared and started to surround the two. Ryder quickly pulled out a mend staff and healed Sety's wound.

"Ryder how can you use Holsety?" Sety asks bewildered.

"The time to talk is not now stay behind me and try not to die." Ryder says.

While the bishops had numbers it meant nothing as Ryder was capable of dispatching hoards of them in with Holsety. In a short matter of time the mages were forced to retreat knowing they can't win.

"We're done here." Ryder says.

"That was a surprising turn of events to say the least. For you to wield Holsety how is it possible?" Sety asks.

"We'll have time for questions later human. If we double our speed, we should make it within the hour."

The two made a mad dash for the castle and in not to long they made it. Sety made straight to the throne room with Ryder in tow and in the room was the friend Sety was to meet.

"Lord Sety." The green haired Pegasus knight says.

"Karin." Sety replies.

"I'm glad to see you, milord." Karin says. "Gods look at those wounds we need to get you to a medic."

"That won't be necessary, I've lived with worse. More importantly how has the defense been."

"We had a few skirmishes with Barhara troops but we were able to hold them off with the help of Fergus's mercenary squad."

"Excellent, but I must ask how you got Fergus to lend his aid."

"Well our time in Leif's army made us pretty close. He was happy to help a war buddy."

"I see that's a worry off my mind, however my little friend here is the most pressing issue." Sety gestures to Ryder.

"The child, who is he milord?"

"Ryder a child from Father Sharlow's orphanage. He was my escort."

"Seeing those wounds it's fortunate you didn't go it alone."

"Indeed however the issue is during a Lopto Sect Ambush he was able to use the Holsety."

"The Holsety? That's the weapon of your family's lineage though."

"Hence why we need to get information from him."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"He saved my life and tended to my wounds twice. I put my faith in him."

"Ok I'll trust him as well."

Ryder starts talking. "Have you two finished with the gossip. It's in poor taste to talk about one behind their back. If you have a question, please ask me straight."

"Alright, who are you and what did you do to Ryder?"

"I see you noticed yes I'm not quite the boy you met."

"It was obvious if not for your different voice then for your mannerisms."

"At least your perceptive. Anyway to answer your question you may call me Forsetti the Wind Dragon."

And we're done for now ending this on a cliff note hopefully you all enjoy the Thracia references I'm pulling out all the stops on this. Anyway if you're confused on something don't worry it should get answered in due time. Anyway see you guys then.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dragon's Return

**_Chapter 3: A Dragon's Return_**

"Shocked I assume?" Forsetti asks.

"Forsetti, that's impossible." Sety says bewildered.

"I see you're skeptical and rightfully so, however I have proof to my claim, if my use of my own tome was not enough the markings on my body should be sufficient, the markings of Forsetti Holy Blood, they're similar to yours I assume."

"Yes. Okay I can believe that but what are you doing here?"

"I would answer right away but first let me start with some backstory. Ever since the original Holy War my comrades and I, my comrades being the other dragons, have been looking over the world as spirits. The least war a decade ago we mostly stayed our hands in the conflict as you had no need of our intervention at the time. However, the circumstances this time around are different."

"Circumstances? Actually before that I must ask why and how you're talking with Ryder's face?"

"My spirit has been following you since you left the orphanage. When I witnessed you were ambushed I knew I had to step in so the Holsety wasn't lost. So to give you two a fighting chance I bound my soul with the boy's body.

"You possessed him?"

"Not quite, it's rather complicated Ryder is simply giving me control of his body so I may talk to you. My soul is just residing in his body for now, he can take control back at any point. He's even aware of this conversation."

"Okay I think I get it sort of. So you reside in his body and can switch control if needed. These powers also allow him to wield Holsety?"

"These power in simple terms give him Major Holsety Blood as long as I'm in him. Does this all satisfy your curiosity."

"Yes."

"Good with that out of the way back to my point."

"Right you said you and the other dragons are intervening because of circumstances?"

"Correct, things are a lot more dangerous this time around. Surely you can tell."

"I admit I've not had a good feeling about the recent events that have transpired."

"Exactly and things are only bound to get worse from here and once again Loptyr is to blame."

"Wait Loptyr?"

"I'm sure you noticed the mages we fought were part of the Lopto Sect."

"That doesn't make any sense though we killed Julius and no one else in this world had major Loptyr blood. Without a vessel Loptyr can't be resurrected."

"Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

"The Book of Loptyr was special even amongst the Holy Weapons as it was not so much a tome but a prison. As such this is the only weapon to have the true soul of the dragon asleep inside of it."

"Hence why Julius was changed?"

"Correct unlike the bond me and the boy currently have Julius had his soul destroyed and replaced by Loptyr. However, this prison did something else."

"What?"

"It was a power limiter. As powerful as Julius was that was but a mere fraction of Loptyr's true power. However, what if someone released Loptyr from the tome and bonded with them, in the same way I bond with the boy."

"Then the limits of the tome our no longer in affect…"

"Leaving the world with a fully powered Loptyr." Forsetti finished.

"Gods could that power even be killed? Julius was hell enough."

"It is possible to slay Loptyr in such a state but for that to happen we'd need the power of all the other holy weapons."

"I see, but some of the users with major blood were killed in the last battle some weapons can't be even used."

"Hence why we dragons had to step in, with our power we can use all the legendary weapons. If Loptyr were to resurrect. However, this power will also allow us to put and end to the Sect once and for all."

"Alright your mission makes sense but this is all so much to take in."

"Then let's summarize it really quick so you can understand."

"Alright."

"The Lopto Sect is trying to release Loptyr's soul from the tome and have someone bond with him so he can be revived with full power. If that happens then all the holy weapons would need to band together to slay the beast."

"I see, so by using your power to bond your soul with a human we can tap into the power of the legendary weapons and stop Loptyr if needed. And we can also put and end to the Lopto Sect for good."

"Correct, see you're catching on."

"This is complicated to say the least."

"All war is."

"The rise of the Lopto Sect can also explain our current fight with Barhara." Karin says.

"I agree." Sety responds. "The Sect must be orchestrating this fight."

"I know not what happening with your human politics." Forsetti says. "However I do know the world is in danger, and that's all I need too know to fight."

"So where do we go from here. We have the information what's the next step." Karin asks.

"We can no longer ignore Barhara's attacks and we're too far in to negotiate peace, so all that's left is war. My plan was to send an official declaration of war to Barhara once I got here." Sety says.

"I shall have someone prepare the declaration milord."

"Thank you Karin."

Karin then leaves the room to complete her task, leaving Forsetti and Sety alone.

"So now you're fighting back." Forsetti says.

"I must, for Silesia's sake and for the world's sake it seems." Sety responds.

"Well in that case, this must where we part ways for now."

"What gives you that impression, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"Barhara's unusual movements and the rise of the Lopto Sect those are surely connected. If we take out the Sect, then Barhara should cease. With that in mind our goal line up so I'm helping."

"I see; Ryder seems to want that as well. However, you still have Silesia to watch over especially since you are about to head into war."

"I will leave things to General Misha and Karin just as I have since I departed."

"Alright if that's your choice, then I won't stop you, however with those constant wounds you've suffered I don't want you fighting in the front."

"Well you have Holsety so I can trust you to hold your own. I'll act as your tactician then."

"Fine by me, I admit in the heat of battle I'm not always thinking straight so the advice will help."

"Perfect. Then we shall depart in a day or two preparations must be made, and we could afford to rest, the castle should be safe from threats."

"That will work, even with my power the battles have left the boy exhausted."

"Well he's not accustomed to warfare even with divine powers he will struggle for a time."

"Of course."

The conversation ended there and for the next day was spent preparing for the war. By the time the preparation was done it was almost midnight so Sety and Ryder decided to rest at the castle for one more night at the castle before departure. Before turning in for the night Sety went to check on Ryder, who he hadn't talked to since the ambush by Loptos.

"Ryder are you awake?" Sety asks.

"Oh hey Sety." Ryder says.

"So you really did here everything. Considering I only told Forsetti my name."

"Yeah, I must say I never expected to meet you." Ryder says, Sety notices Ryder shivering it not a lot but enough to be noticeable.

"Are you okay, you're shaking?"

"Oh its fine just nerves. I didn't expect to be involved in this when I left the orphanage."

"I can imagine. I wish I can say you didn't have to do this, but since your bonded with Forsetti, you're in a way bound to this fate."

"It's fine, Father Sharlow always said that we all have a purpose in life. I guess this is mine."

"That's a nice way to look at it."

Sety was about to leave after saying that however before he can leave Ryder grabbed on to his arm.

"Sety please promise you won't die. I couldn't handle it."

This caught Sety off guard admittedly, it was a understandable enough, never knowing his parents Ryder probably see's Sety as a father figure. Sety didn't respond right away but after a moment of silence Sety responded.

"Ryder I won't go dying on you. You have my word."

The two then shared a firm handshake to seal the deal. Sety then returned to his quarters and the two rested until the first sign of sunlight and then departed the castle. Hopefully they were ready to take on the adventures laid out before them.

Yeah this was definitely a rather complicated chapter to say the least don't worry if you don't get it now you'll get it soon enough next time we'll actually have an update part more details when we get to it. See you guys then.


	5. Update Characters in Need

Update Time

So yeah I made this update in another fan fiction but I' making it here now. I am in need of characters for the story. I want to build a sizeable army of allies for Ryder and Sety that isn't any old characters. These characters need a name class and stats preferably also if you want your character to become a character with dragon power like Ryder is they must follow 2 criteria. One they must have NO holy blood at all prior to bonding with said dragon and two their class must match in terms of weapon type with the dragon, for example if you want your character to have the power to use Valaflame the must be able to use fire magic. So High Priest, Sages, etcetera. Besides that, anything is free game I do need their name and what their stats and growths are. Also if you want you can give them a backstory or leave it to me. So please submit those request by Private Message or Review there's no time limit or anything it just goes until I say so and you can sumit when ever you have an idea.. One more thing you may submit as many as you want and the better you describe the character or the more I like the concept of them the more likely I am to pick them.

One other announcement starting next chapter I will start keeping track of a roster for this army that has no name yet (Leave ideas if you want) The roster will have the characters and their current Stats amongst other things.

So that's all for this update, let's all try to make the best army possible. Also I will be giving this story a small break and go back to the FE4 supports. That way I can let people submit some ideas before continuing on. See ya guys next time.


End file.
